fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blood-Bowl (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 3)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 43 thumb|120px|right|Seite 44 Beitrag über den Verlauf der Blood-Bowl-Liga im Rahmen der Störtebekers Erben. Marc Höhne stellt die verschiedenen Spielergebnisse der Liga vor, die aufs Ende der Halbsaison zusteuert. Zu zwei Spielen gibt es einen kleinen Spielbericht. Abschließend ermahnt Marc die Schiedsrichter zu mehr Sorgfalt. Quelltext Blood-Bowl News****Liga News****Liga News****Liga Die Blood Bowl Liga neigt sich dem Ende, lediglich in der 2. Division fliegen noch die Fetzen. Doch auch hier scheinen nach der ersten Halbsaison die einzelnen Positionen festzustehen. Das Oger-Team "Satan Soldiers" lag zu dem Zeitpunkt mit 5:1 Punkten vorne, dicht gefolgt von dem Werwolf-Team "The Subscribers of Death" (alter Name Crying Wolves) mit 4:2 Punkten. Allein in der Vorrunde erzielten die Satan Soldiers 10 Touchdowns und sind damit ein heißer Anwärter für die Touchdown-Prämie bei gleich bleibender Trefferquote. Abgeschlagen mit 0:6 Punkten lag das gemischtrassige Team "Evil United" nach Halbsaisonende auf dem letzten Platz - better luck next time, boys! Eventueller Anwärter auf den zweiten Platz ist das Untoten-Team "Riders of the Apocalypse" (3:3 Pkt.), doch sie werden hart zu kämpfen haben mit den Werwölfen, die mit voller Gier auf das Rückspiel warten - die Knochen aus dem ersten Spiel waren noch nicht genug! Soweit zur zweiten Division. Sehr dubios war auch der Vorgang in der ersten Division. Am Anfang der Saison schied zunächst Trainer Jörg Kempe mit seinem gemischtrassigem Team "Forest Blizards" vorzeitig aus, so daß die weiteren Spiele umverlegt werden mußten. Da aber am Ende der Saison auch noch Trainer Jörg Schumacher mit seinem Dunkel Elfen Team "Whirling Wolverines" aus der Liga austrat, standen die beiden Sieger der ersten Division fest. Eine abschließende Abstimmung innerhalb der Blood Bowl Liga bestätigte das mit viel Glück versehene Weiterkommen der beiden übrigen Teams aus der ersten Division. Da das erste und einzige Spiel dieser beiden Mannschaften auch noch 1:1 ausging, entschied das Losverfahren über die Belegung des ersten und zweiten Platzes. 1. DIVISION #) T.R.A.M.P.S - Trainer: Meik Schulze #) Storming Eagles - Trainer: Marc Höhne 3. DIVISION #) Darkside Angelrippers - Trainer: Phalle (8:4 Punkte, 16:7 Touchdowns) #) Belzebubs Böse Buben - Trainer: Jost Bringe (8:4 Punkte, 11:6 Touchdowns) #) Crusaders of Light - Trainer: DUTZ (6:6 Punkte, 9:12 Touchdowns) #) Golden Worriors of the Abyss - Trainer: M.Kunze (2:10 Punkte, 3:14 Touchdowns) Zusammenfassung: Die beiden chaotisch gemischtrassigen Teams "Darkside Angelrippers" und "Belzebubs Böse Buben" lieferten sich ein spannendes Duell um den ersten Platz. Am Ende siegten dann die D. A. aufgrund eines taktisch aufgegebenen Spiels seitens der B. B. B. gegen die Crusaders of Light am letzten Spieltag. Trainer Jost Bringe machte sich wohl ernsthafte Sorgen um seine Bösen Buben bei dem nun nicht mehr bevorstehenden Spiel gegen das Zwergen-Team "Bollock Clan". Nun dürfen die D. A. gegen die Zwergen-Turtle angehen beim Viertelfinal-Spiel um den heißbegehrten Chaos Cup. Die "Golden Worriors" hatten schon nach Halbsaisonende mit einer Bilanz von 0:6 Punkten die Hoffnung auf ein Weiterkommen aufgegeben. Die "Crusaders of Light" hingegen hatten nach der Vorrunde gegenüber den D. A. sogar einen Punkt Vorsprung. Sie besiegten in einem Sensationsspiel in der Vorrunde die D. A. mit 3:2. Der Gegenschlag kam aber sogleich im Rückspiel, welches die CoL mit 0:4 verloren (man erinnere sich der Trainer der D.A. schwor den CoL blutige Rache!). Zudem verloren die CoL unglücklich mit 0:2 gegen die G. W. was das Aus für die CoL bedeutete. 4. DIVISION #) Chaos Incarnates - Trainer: LAX (10:2 Punkte, 15:5 Touchdowns) #) Bollock Clan - Trainer: Jan Lübke (9:3 Punkte, 10:4 Touchdowns) #) Junkfood Jugglers - Trainer: Ulrich & Lars (3:9 Punkte, 6:11 Touchdowns) #) Champions of Wonder - Trainer: A' Buß (2:10 Punkte, 2:13 Touchdowns) Zusammenfassung: Ein hartes Duell in der vierten Division lieferten sich die Dunkel-Elfen "Chaos Incarnates" und das Zwergen-Team "Bollock Clan" Hierbei trafen geschicktes, taktisches Passpiel seitens der C.I. und nahezu perfektes Blockspiel seitens des B.C. aufeinander. Sieger diesmal war Trainer LAX mit seinen bis ins kleinste geplanten Spielstrategien, die er, bis auf ein Spiel, alle erfolgreich durchsetzte. Er verlor zwar in der Vorrunde gegen seinen Angstgegner, den B.C., gewann dafür aber überzeugend das Rückspiel. Aufgrund eines Unentschieden gegen die Halblinge "Junkfood Jugglers" in der Vorrunde konnte der B.C. nicht punktgleich ziehen mit den C.I. Die Halblinge konnten nach Halbsaisonende noch mit 3:3 Punkten aufwarten, nachdem sie zunächst gegen den B.C. ein Unentschieden schafften und dann noch überraschend das chaotisch gemischtrassige Team "Champions of Wonder" schlugen. Doch in der Rückrunde gingen leider alle drei Spiele verloren trotz taktisch gutem Spiel seitens der beiden Trainer Ulrich Timm und Lars Schiele. Die CoW konnten leider in keinem Spiel überzeugen, nicht einmal beim Sieg über die Halblinge. Aber es stecken noch versteckte Möglichkeiten in diesem Team. Ein Bravo noch für das pünktliche Abschließen der Ligaspiele, magnifice! Wenn ich noch einmal einen Blick ins Ligageschehen werfe, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, daß bei einigen Spielen die jeweiligen Schiedsrichter gepennt haben müßen. Jungs, wenn ich mir so einige Spielprotokolle ansehe, kriege ich das große K...! Was für eine Zumutung. Spaß gemacht hat es dennoch. Falls wieder einmal Fragen auftauchen, so wendet Euch ruhig an mich. Also, auf zum Chaos Cup. [MAHÖ] Kategorie:Szene Kategorie:Marc Höhne